Reproches en el viento
by abnormalzoe.18
Summary: Afrodita le recrimina a Deathmask el que no haga lo suficiente para estar con él, pero el pisciano no cuenta con que Deathmask tiene un aliado muy poderoso para ganarle esa batalla de reproches.


Escribí esta historia hace más de 10 años y jamás me atreví a publicarla.  
Después de revisarla y arreglar algunas cosas, por fin verá la luz.  
Saint Seiya es uno de los fandoms que más quiero, mientras que Deathmask y Aphrodite son mis dos dorados favoritos. Quizá no muy queridos por la gente, pero yo adoro cómo siempre salen juntos y su dinámica me parece genial. Es una de mis OTP favoritas.

**Reproches en el viento**

-El problema es que tú nunca has hecho algo por mí….

Mientras caminaban por el pueblo, éste era el reproche que el caballero de Piscis le restregaba al de Cáncer. Deathmask pensaba exactamente lo contrario. Si Afrodita se hubiera dado cuenta de todo lo que tuvo que hacer para poder acercarse a él desde un principio, no le recriminaría nada, no podría. Claro, Deathmask no era una persona fácil, la gente pensaba que sólo le importaba masacrar gente y coleccionar víctimas, pero tratándose de Afrodita las cosas cambiaban de manera drástica. Era una situación fuera de lo común.

El pisciano alegaba cosas sin sentido delante de él, Deathmask lo seguía como niño castigado con la mirada clavada en el pavimento y las manos en los bolsillos. No tenía mucho sentido tratar de hacerle ver a Afrodita todo lo que él había hecho para poder estar junto a él, pero no pudo evitar recordarlo.

Cuando los "Doce" por fin se conocieron, Deathmask quedó atónito con la actitud de Afrodita, el muchacho odiaba entablar plática alguna de ellos, solía sentarse con las piernas cruzadas y mirar a todos con sus hermosos ojos distantes y gélidos. Afrodita no hablaba con sus compañeros más que para lo necesario durante las reuniones y, generalmente, mantenía distancia, sin embargo esto se acentuaba todavía más con el caballero de Cáncer cuando se acercaba a decirle algo. El pisciano decía que el acento italiano le irritaba y que no entendía nada de lo que decía; sin embargo, por aquel entonces podía verse al caballero de la cuarta casa ir practicando por todo el santuario para deshacerse del "horrible acento" que poseía, aunque pensaba que no era su culpa el tenerlo. Los demás caballeros terminaban fastidiados de escucharlo durante los entrenamientos y las horas de comida.

Cuando, para asombro de todos, el pisciano lo aceptó cerca de él con ese "detalle" porque, hiciera lo que hiciera, el acento no lo dejaba, Afrodita fijó su atención en otro "defecto" del canceriano. Su manera de caminar era horrible, sin elegancia ni estilo y Afrodita se negaba a salir con él debido a eso. Nuevamente, en aquellos días, se veía a Deathmask caminar por los alrededores del Santuario con una pila de libros que solía pedirle a Shaka o en su defecto a Mu, sobre su cabeza para mejorar su postura. Se sentía ridículo, pero con tal de estar con Afrodita podía soportarlo, aunque siempre los libros terminaban en el suelo al igual que él. Ni Shaka ni Mu encontraban graciosa la situación.

Deathmask no sabía si Afrodita incluso le pediría cambiarse el nombre porque le parecía grotesco, el corte de cabello porque no tenía estilo o incluso el teléfono de su casa porque los números no le gustaban, era un hombre tan extraño como hermoso. Durante mucho tiempo se preguntó si tenía sentido seguirle los pasos a Afrodita. Muchos otros caballeros habían intentado acercarse a él sin éxito, ya que eran rechazados firmemente por el caballero de las rosas, pero él no tenía nada que perder. Nunca lo había tenido, así que estaba dispuesto a seguir adelante por Afrodita.

-¿Me estás escuchando? - dijo Afrodita con la mirada fija en su acompañante que se había quedado varios pasos atrás.

Deathmask regresó a la realidad para ver cómo Afrodita lo observaba con el semblante más serio que de costumbre, con una mano en la cintura en pose de fastidio mientras el viento le alborotaba el cabello. Deathmask admiró por unos segundos la exquisita escena y el corazón le brincó dentro del pecho.

_Aun enojado es hermoso y…despeinado también…-_pensó.

-Y ahora, ¿por qué me miras así?- preguntó Afrodita.

-Tu cabello…-contestó Deathmask.

-¿Cómo?

Deathmask conocía tan bien a Afrodita que sabía que si le cambiaba el tema por algo que tuviera que ver con su aspecto físico, olvidaría las cosas que le imputaba y correría al espejo más cercano para asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden.

-Es tu cabello. El viento lo ha enredado…

En ese instante Deathmask bien pudo haberse echado a reír debido a la cara de terror que Afrodita le mostró, había sido un "atrevido" comentario. Todas las mañanas el cabello era lo primero que atendía Afrodita, olvidaba un rato a Deathmask en la cama e iba a acicalarse para estar nuevamente "presentable". Deathmask no lo comprendía, pero mirar a su compañero con la espalda desnuda y el hermoso cabello azul sobre ella, le parecía un espectáculo delicioso del que sólo él era testigo. Entonces pensaba que todo lo que había hecho, había valido la pena, todo por estar junto a él.

-¡No es cierto! -dijo Afrodita angustiado.

El caballero de Piscis pasó la mano por su cabeza para encontrarse con que efectivamente su cabello había sido víctima del viento y comenzó a temblar.

-Jamás te mentiría – dijo Deathmask mientras lo miraba atentamente.

-Déjame. No, yo...necesito un espejo, un espejo. Deathmask, necesito un espejo.

Deathmask se acercó a él y calmadamente dijo:

-Claro que he hecho muchas cosas por ti, por si no te has dado cuenta, y ya es el momento de que lo hagas. Si no fuera así, no te habría avisado que te habías despeinado y te habría dejado caminar de vuelta al Santuario con el cabello alborotado- repuso con una ligera sonrisa que marcaba los hoyos de sus mejillas.

Acto seguido, el caballero de Cáncer se acercó a él, lo abrazó, lo besó suavemente en la frente y tomó sus delicadas manos entre las de él. Afrodita, sonrojándose, bajó la mirada, se recargó en el hombro derecho de Deathmask y dijo:

-Tienes suerte, has salvado esta vez, pero ni creas que mi cabello volverá a enredarse…


End file.
